cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Iceland
The Republic of Iceland, simply known as New Iceland, or more commonly Iceland, is a small island nation located in the Atlantic Ocean. New Iceland is the reestablishment of pre-2006 Iceland, which collapsed in 2006 alongside all other world nations. History January 2006 In January 2006, all the governments of the world mysteriously collapsed and the planet went into anarchy. Following the collapse, many micro-nations began to form throughout Earth and alliances began to bind groups of these nations. New Iceland In July 2008, the Republic of Iceland reformed under the name of New Iceland, though it commonly was called Iceland as it always had been. Two days after its re-founding, the nation joined the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Politics Iceland is a and . The nation's parliament is the Alþingi, which is one of the parliamentary institutions in the world. The parliament has sixty-three members which are elected every four years. The President is largely a ceremonial figure that serves as a diplomat, though he does have the power to block a law passed by the parliament and put it to a national referendum. Iceland's head of government is the Prime Minister, who, alongside the cabinet, takes care of the executive part of the government. Following general elections, the President appoints people to the cabinet. Elections for town councils, parliament, and the presidency are held every four years. The nation has a Supreme Court (Hæstiréttur) which has justices appointed for life by the President and district courts. The Cabinet consists of the following: * Prime Minister's Office * Ministry of Business Affairs * Ministry of Communications * Ministry of Education, Science, and Culture * Ministry for the Environment * Ministry of Finance * Ministry of Fisheries and Agriculture * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Health * Ministry of Industry * Ministry of Justice and Ecclesiastical Affairs * Ministry of Social Affairs Political Parties * Independence Party * Left-Green Movement * Liberal Party * Progressive Party * Social Democratic Alliance Current Government Parliament * Independence Party, 25 Seats * Social Democratic Alliance, 18 Seats * Left-Green Movement, 9 Seats * Progressive Party, 7 Seats * Liberal Party, 4 Seats President and Cabinet * President - Kristófer Ágústsson (IP) * Prime Minister - Kristján Magnússon (IP) * Ministry of Business Affairs - Guðlaugur Skarphéðinsson (SDA) * Ministry of Communications - Sturla Haarde (IP) * Ministry of Education, Science, and Culture - Þorgerður Sverrisdóttir (IP) * Ministry for the Environment - Kristján Sigurðsson (SDA) * Ministry of Finance - Björn Böðvarsson (IP) * Ministry of Fisheries and Agriculture - Einar Mathiesen (IP) * Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Ingibjörg Sveinbjarnardóttir (SDA) * Ministry of Health - Össur Þórðarson (IP) * Ministry of Industry - Jóhanna Gunnarsdóttir (SDA) * Ministry of Justice and Ecclesiastical Affairs - Árni Bjarnason (IP) * Ministry of Social Affairs - Geir Stefánsson (SDA) Administrative Divisions Iceland is divided into regions, constituencies, counties, and municipalities. There are eight regions, used primarily for statistical reasons. There are six constituencies: Reykjavík North, Reykjavík South, Southwest, Northwest, Northeast, and South. Iceland has twenty-three counties which handle tax collection, administering bankruptcy declarations, performing civil marriages, and managing police forces. The nation then has seventy-nine municipalities which handle schools, transportation, and zoning. Culture and Demographics Ethnic Groups Iceland is ninety-four percent Icelandic and the remaining six percent is foreign born population. The foreign born population consists of: Polish, Lithuanians, Germans, Danish, Portuguese, Filipinos, Yugoslavs, Americans, Thais, Latvians, British, Swedish, Chinese, Czechs, and Norwegians. Religion The majority of Icelanders are Lutheran. Eighty-four percent of the population is Lutheran. Then, two percent is Roman Catholic, two percent is a variety of between 20-25 smaller Christian denominations, and then one percent is non-Christian. Eleven percent is atheist. Age Groups Icelands's average life expectancy is 84 years for women and 82 years for men. The following chart summarizes age groups as a percentage of population: National Holidays The following is a list of holidays sanctioned by the Iceland government: Category:Iceland Category:Blue team Category:Island nations Category:Nations of Europe Category:Icelandic-speaking nations Category:English-speaking nations